english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (649 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (615 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (604 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (523 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (480 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (478 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (471 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (466 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (457 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (454 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (447 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (445 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (416 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (410 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (400 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (392 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (373 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (369 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (367 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (365 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (356 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (352 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (350 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (349 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (347 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (342 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (337 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (332 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (316 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (315 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (311 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (301 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (301 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (297 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (293 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (287 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (286 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (286 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (280 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (271 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (269 VA titles) (Canadian) #Doug Stone (266 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (262 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (261 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (261 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (257 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (255 VA titles) (Canadian) #Mike McFarland (255 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (254 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (252 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (248 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (244 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (242 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (240 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (237 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (236 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (235 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (233 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (230 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (230 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (228 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (226 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (225 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (225 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (223 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (222 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (222 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (219 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (214 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (211 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (208 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (208 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (208 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (207 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (207 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (207 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (207 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (205 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (205 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (204 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (203 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (203 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (202 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (200 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (199 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (195 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (195 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (194 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (187 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (185 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (184 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (181 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (180 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (179 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (178 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (178 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (176 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (173 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (171 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (168 VA titles) (American) † Category:English Voice Over Wikia